I Choose Easy
by sophielle
Summary: Connected drabbles. Due to a ministry investigation, Hermione Nott was hidden from the Wizarding World to live as a muggle until she received her Hogwarts letter. Now she reunites with her long-lost twin, Theo Nott, as well as many other friends. Dark!Hermione and Dark!Harry. M to be safe. Based off of my old story, Redémarrer dans le Foncé. Please Review!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! A lot of people used to really love this story when I worked with Jade and Faith on FreeLikeDobby, so I brought it back, but just as a long work of drabbles. Hope you enjoy!

Review Replies:

Please Review!

 **Prologue**

"What do you mean I can't have her! She's my daughter!" Bernard Nott was outraged. The ministry official simply sighed and checked his clipboard.

"Lord Nott, it specifically says here that your family is not allowed to have more than one child, and that child must be the heir to the name. You can't keep her, I'm afraid."

"And where will you take her? Why do you refuse to tell me?"

"We apologize for this privacy policy, but Edgar Selvinius Nott of 1357 created this law with dark magic in your family records. It has to be done." The official answered. Bernard steamed.

"I don't give a rat's arse what some old bag of bones wrote. You can't take her." His tone dropped to a low growl. The employee stepped back.

"Another official will be here tomorrow to collect her. Good day." And with a crack, he apparated away. Bernard slammed the door and turned around. There stood his beautiful daughter and son, gazing up at him with curious brown eyes. The girl cocked her head to the side.

"What happened Papa?" She inquired. He smiled at her and sat down on a nearby chair.

"It's okay, Hermione, Papa will fix it."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'll try to keep up an update schedule of at least 2 new chapters on Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday, and of course there'll be extra ones too.

Review Replies:

Please Review!

Small fingers grasped his hand as he stepped up to ring the doorbell. A middle-aged couple opened the door with welcoming eyes and bright smiles. Hermione looked up at Bernard.

"Papa? Who are they?" Bernard crouched down so he and his daughter were at eye level. He carefully selected his words.

"This is my cousin, Jean Nott. She's a squib who married Daniel Granger, a muggle. They're going to take care of you until you get your Hogwarts letter." he answered. She counted on her fingers.

"That's 4 years from now. Will I get to see you Papa?" Hermione frowned. Bernard shook his head.

"No, but Theo and I will write you everyday, and we can send pictures to each other. Once you get your letter, you can come back to the manor and you'll be safe." he replied.

"Okay, Papa." she hugged him, and turned to Jean and Daniel. "Hello there. I'm Hermione Nott." she said pleasantly and stuck out her hand. Daniel shook it jovially.

"I like her already." he whispered to Jean, grinning.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: 3rd for the day ;)

Review Replies: Don't worry, this story will hopefully continue for awhile. I'm really excited about my ideas too.

Please Review!

 **Chapter 3**

Bernard frowned as he flipped through the family records. That law would be the death of him if he didn't do something. He'd decided that 4 years would be enough time for him to get rid of the law, but he hoped it was enough. _I suppose I'll be doing quite a lot of research._ He reached the family tree and scanned through it. Jean, his cousin, hadn't been in the direct noble line, so her family hadn't cared when she was a girl _and_ a squib. The Notts were one of the more accepting families of the Dark, so Bernard had grown up knowing Jean. Suddenly, a voice startled him.

"Papa, where's 'Mione?" Theodore Nott looked at his father imploringly. Bernard picked him up and set him on his lap. He sighed.

"'Mione is at my cousin's house right now. Do you want to write to her?" he asked. Theo raised an eyebrow the way his mother always had.

"You mean I can't see her? Why not? When can I see her?" he spoke quickly and concisely.

"You should be able to see her by the time you go to Hogwarts. 4 years is a long time, but she'll be back soon. I promise." Bernard turned back to the family tree. "If only Merlin had just killed that bastard of an ancestor." he said softly. Theo coughed.

"That's a loo word, Papa. I think I want to write a letter to 'Mione now."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hopefully this goes on pretty well, but I hope that the reviews keep on coming.

Review Replies:

Please Review!

 **Chapter 4**

"Rufus, tell me how you attempted to get rid of this law again?" Bernard was in the office of the Head of the Auror Office, reviewing things with his longtime friend, Rufus Scrimgeour. Rufus sat down across from Bernard, and opened up a file.

"We started with a simple _finite incantatem_ , but of course, it didn't do anything at all." He scanned the notes about events regarding the Nott Family Records. "Then, one of my aurors tried a _finite maxima_ , but the page took notice and he crumpled to the floor. He's been taking Skele-Gro for a week since. Realizing standard spells wouldn't work, we tried to use runes." Rufus pointed at a line of runes. "Our runes specialist, Marie Selwyn, used some pretty intense runes, one that almost burned the table we were working on, and such. That seemed to make the book put up an extra defense. Now, it needs someone of Nott blood to get through the first ward before we can find out what to do next. The problem is-"

"You don't know what to do next yet." Bernard interrupted him. "I have a few ideas, but I'll be looking through my family tome for the next few days. Can I get back to you once I find something?" he requested, not sure if Scrimgeour would let him, but he nodded.

"This bloody curse might bring all of my aurors down soon, so I find that your idea is probably best. Floo-call me when you discover a solution." he responded. Bernard nodded and stepped towards the fireplace.

"Thanks again, Rufus," the Head Auror inclined his head. Bernard took a handful of Floo powder and uttered a loud "Nott Manor!"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:

Review Replies:

Please Review!

 **Chapter 5**

 _The Nott Tome has many dark spells, beware of what charms and hexes, jinxes and incantations, and anything else that may lie ahead. You have been warned…_

 _-Cornelius Gabriel Nott, Minister of Magic 1723-1734_

Bernard examined the spell section of his family tome carefully. From appendage slicing to instantly cooking food, the Nott volume was the most variegated compared to other noble house's.

 _Page 29. Ink-Ruin. By Diederich Adelwine Nacht (Nott), 1587. To destroy a section of writing or art using the medium of ink on parchment. No matter the dark wards or spells on the piece, the subject will immediately fade. Incantation:_ _ **tintineruine**_ _Etymology: German_

Bernard grinned. _Perfect._ He summoned a piece of parchment, his occamy quill, and a bottle of ink from Flourish and Blotts. On the parchment, he wrote, 'Edgar Selvinius Nott can bugger off.' Then, he performed a series of spells on the parchment. Bernard began with a dark hair-removal charm, followed by a triggering jinx, and a blood ward to finish it off.

He put the parchment onto his desk, stood up, and pushed his chair back. " _diffindo_." The spell sliced a small cut onto his index finger, and he allowed a drop of blood to fall onto the paper. Knowing the ward had dropped, he took a deep breath, and spoke clearly, " _tintineruine."_ The ink faded, without the triggering jinx or hair-removal charm being put to use. 'Edgar Selvinius Nott can bugger off.' turned into a blank piece of parchment with a drop of blood in the bottom left corner. Bernard cracked a huge smile. He'd done it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to klaus89 for pointing out that I'd posted the wrong chapter. Sorry about that guys

Review Replies: I'm really happy that you guys seem to like it so far

Please Review!

 **Chapter 5**

"Hermione, come to breakfast. There's a new letter from your father." Jean called for her niece. Hermione closed the book she'd been reading and ran down.

"Coming Aunt Jean!" She ran down the steps and entered the kitchen. Daniel was already eating his food. He looked up and grinned at her, passing over a letter with the Nott crest on its seal. She eagerly opened it, anticipating for what it would say.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _Today, I found a way to break the spell that's been keeping you away from Theo and me. Tomorrow, I'm going to see the Head Auror and fix our family once and for all. On your birthday, you and Theo will be getting your Hogwarts letters. Once you get the letter, I'll floo to Jean's house with Theo and we can see each other again. Theo's very excited to reunite with you, even if it's in a month._

 _Your Father,_

 _Bernard Nott_

Hermione was nothing if not ecstatic. She showed the letter to her uncle and aunt. After reading it, Daniel was the first to speak.

"That's great news 'Mione! Can't say I'm not going to miss you though." He reached across the table to tickle her side. Hermione giggled and batted his hand away. She looked back at the envelope, with the moon and the sun on her family crest. _I'm going home._ She thought to herself and beamed. _I'm going home!_


End file.
